happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon?
Do You Want to Build a Snow-Moon?'' ''is a Christmas episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Sonna and Apple * Danny * Roseate * Petunia Featuring * The Group of Disabled Children (only Lime Soda, Grape Soda and Cherry Soda) * Wintry * Snooty and Cranky * Pudgy * Goof and Crabby * Emmy * Oak Nut Appearances * Cuddles * Toothy * Sniffles * Plushy * Stacy * Generic Tree Friends Plot During the winter season, Danny wakes up and jumps from his bed, then he goes outside. However, Petunia, who cooks breakfast, notices him and doesn't allow him to go outside during winter. Danny becomes upset and goes to his bedroom, where he looks at the window and sees Lime Soda, Grape Soda and Cherry Soda having snowball fights. Danny is really envious at them but when he looks under a tree, there's a snowman wearing a top hat and bow tie. He freaks out a little bit and starts looking around. Roseate, Sonna and Apple are waiting for him at the outside. Danny quickly notices them and sneaks to the door without being caught by his parent, while Roseate rings the bell 6 times but no one answers. Apple looks at Danny who came out from a window and tells Sonna. She goes to him and pokes his cheek. He shrieks after Sonna poked his cheek, then Danny blushes as he looks at her. Roseate walks to him and asks why there wasn't anyone answering after she rang the door bell 6 times. Danny replies to her question by saying that his parent is busy. His friends now understand and invite him to the park. Danny agrees with it. Meanwhile, at the park, lots of Generic Tree Friends are enjoying ice skating, building snowmen, playing snowball fights, etc.. Sonna, Apple, Roseate and Danny have arrived on time. They all start playing different things, with Sonna and Apple going ice skating together, Roseate having snowball fights with her new friends (Wintry, Pudgy, Snooty and Emmy), and Danny building a snowman. He happily looks at the snowman that looks like Sonna, but Oak bumps into him. Oak stands up and lifts Danny up then apologizes, after that he continues running away from Cranky, who got some black markings on his face. Danny wakes up and looks at his snowman that was already destroyed, which causes him to get upset and sad because he worked hard on it. He looks around and sees a snowman sitting on a bench that is similar to the snowman that he saw under the tree. He just walks away without paying further attention to the snowman, however he feels something following him. When he looks back, the snowman is no longer sitting on the bench and is now standing beside Goof and Crabby, with the snowman now having an angry face. Danny begins to panic and get scared, then he runs to Roseate and tells her about the snowman. When Roseate looks at the snowman, it's seen standing under the tree and has a smiley face. She's confused and thinks Danny was just being crazy, suffered from schizophrenia, or both of them. Danny hates her ignorance and he starts approaching Sonna to tell her that the snowman is following him all the time. She goes to the snowman and talks to it, but the snowman just says, "Apple!". She walks away and thinks Danny is just crazy, causing him to become upset and angry. He kicks the snowman, making the head fall out, and walks away. After having some fun, Roseate, Sonna and Apple decide to go home while Danny just stays at the park and waits to see his friends being surprised at the snowman. Day changes to night. Danny is really tired but he still watches the snowman, then after a few minutes, he falls asleep and the snowman begins its action. It carries Danny to a cabin, putting him on a chair and tying him with ropes. At 02:00 AM, Danny wakes up and looks around. He notices that he had been tied by the snowman and some sharp objects are on a table. He sees the remains of other tree friends and begins to cry out as he's traumatized at them, but the snowman approaches him while holding a chainsaw. The snowman starts slicing Danny off-screen. Some of his body parts (his right eye, liver, lungs, one of his legs, half of his tail, half of his brain and stomach) fall to the ground. The snowman begins putting the remains in a jar of water and Danny's corpse inside a metal box for over a month. Later, at spring, Roseate and Sonna are going to school. They are worried about Danny, who is said to be still staying at the park and watching the snowman. Not much later, "Danny" (actually the snowman) arrives at the school but with a different appearance. He has a medium-sized bushy tail, a blue arrow mark instead of sky blue, and dark blue fur. He wears a pine-scented air freshener around his neck, a black jacket, a scarf around his mouth and bandages on his right eye. Roseate is happy to see him safe and Sonna blushes at him, then they go to their respective classrooms. The scene becomes black, then fades in to show the cabin during night time. Inside of it, some strange and scary sounds come out from the metal box. Danny breaks a hole in the box, revealing his hand having claws, and lets out a terrifying roar, revealing that he has begun to go crazy after spending some time in his box. The scene becomes black again and red text appears that says "T͈̝͙̖͉͎̥o̟̟ ̼̦̲͔̤͖̹̀B̮̱̮͈̯̩̠͟e͓͈̼̥̣̦̻ ̜͈͙̭̰͇Co̢̳n̖̤̮͍͈̖̟ti͎̺̕n͖͍̯̤̺̩͢u̡̟̝̼̹̫̻̙e͚̮͚̼̠d̫̺͟". Deaths # Cuddles, Toothy, Sniffles, Plushy and Stacy get killed by the snowman. (death not shown) # Danny gets sliced by the snowman. (debatable, as he apparently still survived) Injuries # Danny gets bumped by Oak, making him unconscious. Trivia * The title is a parody of a song from Frozen, Do You Want to Build a Snowman?. * The creator gave the written episode plot's last paragraph a strikethrough because of Danny's crazy appearance that will not appear in the next part of the episode. ** However, it will appear if other characters (only Flippy-sues) put Danny inside his box. * This is one of the few times where a character (Danny) gets killed by something (a snowman) then gets revived but in a different appearance (Danny began to go crazy after spending a long time inside his box). * Originally, Lia was going to appear in this episode, however she was removed for an unknown reason. * This marks the first starring roles for Sonna, Apple and Danny (Two Gals, One Sweetheart being their debut episode). * In this episode, Petunia wears a blue apron and an air freshener colored blue instead of the green one. * This is the first episode where Oak is seen doing something naughty and gets chased by someone (Cranky). ** Also, this is so far the only episode where Oak appears but Ginger doesn't. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes